Taste Times Three
by BustersJezebel
Summary: Taking advantage, Daryl began to suck on her dusky skin, he loved marking her, knowing that few people, if any, ever got close enough to her to actually see her bruises. Rick was the same, both of them loved to bruise her and know that underneath the back of her dreads, under her sturdy trousers, she was littered with their marks. - I have no ownership of TWD and the characters -


_A/N - This dirty scene was inspired by a piece of stunningly erotic fan art belonging to_ _Lecherous_Portmanteau_ _called Taste which you can see over on Archive Of Our Own. My bio has a link to my profile there, or you can simply look up the author name. I guarantee it will be worth your while. Especially if you read and like my story._

 _Story points are as follows:_

 _Sexy, smutty, filth of a threesome variety between Daryl, Rick and Michonne._ _Explicit_ _as always. So if this doesn't float your boat, leave my story alone. If you're still reading, I truly hope you enjoy what has crawled from the recesses of my mind as a result of that picture._

* * *

Rick groaned as Michonne's taste exploded on his tongue. It always did that. As much as he knew her taste, remembered it, smelled it at odd times of the day. Every time he tasted her, right from the source of her dripping cunt, it exploded in a miasma of flavours making him groan in pleasure. A moan ripped from him when a calloused hand gripped his cock and his hips arched.

A filthy chuckle filters to his ears, quiet and knowing on the sex-saturated air around them. "I know, Rick, I know." Daryl's words are whispered against Michonne's neck as she rides Rick's face, his right hand is wrapped around both their cocks now, tugging them slowly, his fingers catching on the soft skin of their hard flesh. His left hand is pinching and tugging on Michonne's black nipple.

A nipple they've both plucked and teased hundreds of times now, both knowing her left nipple is far more sensitive than her right for some unknown reason. "Please…" Michonne's begging is heard by both of them. As always, they both comply. Rick raising his head, his bearded jaw rubbing her thighs, scratching them, making sure she'll rub them together tomorrow and remember tonight.

Daryl's fingers pinch harder, tighter. He begins to pull on Michonne's nipple now too. His fingers milking the flesh of her breast like he'd milk an animal, the way he manipulates her nipple has her wriggling down on Rick's face, causing his hips to push up into Daryl's hand.

Chuckle turning into a low laugh, Daryl opens his mouth and sinks his teeth into Michonne's jugular. It has always been a particular weakness of his, the jugular. On a man or a woman, he loves to bite down on it. Michonne's head falls back and onto his left shoulder, exposing her throat to Daryl in submission.

Taking advantage, Daryl began to suck on her dusky skin, he loved marking her, knowing that few people, if any, ever got close enough to her to actually see her bruises. Rick was the same, both of them loved to bruise her and know that underneath the back of her dreads, under her sturdy trousers, she was littered with their marks.

Right now though, Daryl wanted more than what he was doing. The slipperiness on his hand tells him that both he and Rick are leaking. It won't be enough for him tonight. With his right hand, he takes hold of Michonne's from where she has wound back it into his own hair, so she can pull on it as she's very wont to do.

"Hey, need your help." He whispers in her ear as he pulls her hand down, past their cocks and into the musk and sweat between Rick's legs. "Finger him for me." He says in her ear. He didn't need to though. Before he'd finished his sentence, Michonne's strong fingers were already pushing on Rick's rosette, teasing it.

Prepping either of them is not new to her. They're as familiar to each other as they are to themselves. Reaching blindly, Daryl's fingers find the tube of lube. He flicks the cap as Michonne turns her head and gasps into his mouth before they kiss passionately. Daryl sucking on her lush lips before pulling back to squeeze lube down onto her fingers between Rick's legs.

When Rick feels the coolness, his thighs part in anticipation making Daryl laugh again. "Shut up." Rick's words are muffled against Michonne's pussy, his left hand leaves her thigh even as his right hand digs into the flesh of her other one.

Its Daryl's turn to groan when Rick's hand moves to their cocks and begins jerking them off again. He is hard, his foreskin drawn back, so when Rick's thumb scrapes his most sensitive skin his groan turns into a hiss. And that makes Rick chuckle. Pulling away from Michonne's mouth, Daryl looks down at Rick, seeing his eyes glinting at him in amusement as he mouths the top of Michonne's pubic bone.

And that is Rick's kink. Hair. He loves their pubic hair, the hair that whorls around their anal entrances. He mouths at it, tugs it with his teeth, licks it incessantly and just breathes their individual aromas in. Right now, he is nosing through Michonne's nest of nappy curls, his tongue following. He pulls away long enough to speak. "Fuck me now." He orders making Daryl and Michonne look down at him before they look at each other.

"Well, since you ask so nicely." Michonne murmurs as she pulls back suddenly, Rick moans a protest as he follows with his head before one each of Daryl and Michonne's hands push his shoulders flat to the bed. "Stay." She orders Rick brusquely.

"Yes ma'am." Rick murmurs as he obeys them.

He watches as they maneuver around, Daryl's hands pushing his thighs further apart to the point of pain, making sure he'll feel Daryl's touch in more than his ass tomorrow. Michonne turns around so her back is presented to Rick who salivates anew at the view of her bountiful ass wiggling its way to him. His hands smack it without thought, making her jolt and all of them release a light laugh.

Neither Daryl nor Rick could ever resist a slap to her ass. Rolling her eyes, she glanced back at Rick. "Maybe I won't suck your cock when Daryl fucks you after all."

"I'm sorry baby, I'll kiss it and make it better." Rick winds his arms in under Michonne and pulls her back, his elbows spreading her thighs to drop her body closer to him even as he tilts his ass for Daryl's cock as he plays at his hole. "Pretty please fuck me Daryl so I can feel Mich's wet mouth on my cock while I eat her out." Rick raises his head as he winks at Daryl who is looking over Michonne's shoulder at him with a grin.

"Yeah, where you gonna eat her out then?" He asks as he sets his cock at Rick's hole but doesn't push in. Not yet.

"Front and back. Want everything." Rick answered immediately.

"Sounds good to me." Daryl looked down at sight he never got tired of. Rick's loosened rosette kissing the head of his cock. "So pretty and pink." He murmured as he began to push inside, to the furnace he knew was waiting for him. "Want in." He said as he closed his eyes, the better to feel.

Hot, tight, Tighter than anyone he'd ever fucked. Rick's ass had been a virgin one before Daryl had taken it. He and Michonne and played with him for days before he'd finally entered him one hot summer night. A long time ago now, but one never forgotten.

 _"So tight, Mich, he's so tight."_

 _"I remember how he loved on my fingers, how he gripped them, is he doing that to your cock Daryl?"_

 _"Yeah, grippin' like a glove."_

 _"I am here you know. I can hear both of you."_

 _"We know, why do you think we're talking?" Michonne's dark eyes laughed down at Rick from where his head rested in her lap, even as Daryl's cock kept pushing inexorably inside him._

 _"Kiss me." Rick demanded. "Both of you." It was something they were working on, the three way kiss. It would never be anything but messy. Still, they all loved kissing together._

 _Keeping his head straight, Rick watched as Daryl bent down, tilting his head one way as Michonne also bent down, tilting her head the other way. Two tongues touched his mouth as he opened for them, his gasp of pain swallowed by them as Daryl finally pushed past his sphincter_.

Brought back to the present by Rick's ass fluttering around his cock, Daryl shook his head as he looked down at Michonne's sweaty back.

He closes his eyes again as he feels her breath on his pubic bone, from where she exhales as she goes down on Rick's cock. He can see the top of Rick's head as he sucks and licks at Michonne and finds himself fucking into Rick's willing body with abandon as his two lover's pleasure him and each other.

Michonne sucks on Rick's cock, inhaling when she can as his heat fills her mouth, his taste, salty and bitter makes her moan and suck harder. She loved both her lover's tastes. Rick's so bitter it lingered for hours in her mouth, on her tongue. Daryl's light, almost sweet, also lingering for hours in her mouth. Both of them together were an aphrodisiac to her. And each other.

Pulling back a little, Michonne lets Rick's cock out of her mouth as she moves to his balls, sucking each one into her mouth, tonguing the hair, sucking on the flesh, even nipping at the thin, fragile flesh with her teeth. She can feel her own body preparing for an orgasm, the tightening of her flesh, the quivering of her parted thighs, she is dripping onto Rick, her juices rubbing on his chin and neck. They're all soaking each other.

Stretching her neck, Michonne tongues Rick's perineum. He moans and pushes up. Opening her eyes, she sees one of her favourite sights. Daryl's thick cock fucking Rick. Craving that particular taste, Michonne stretches her neck further, tongue out so it touches Daryl's thrusting cock.

Giving a whole body quiver of pleasure at his unrestrained moan, Michonne pulls away from Rick's mouth and pushes her head down further, tonguing Rick's rosette now, making him nearly shout in pleasure as her tongue wanders around his stretched, glistening skin, laving him right where Daryl's is piercing him violently.

Hands palm her own ass cheeks and she ignores them, too focused on getting in on the cock and hole fucking right in front of her eyes. Fingers are in her pussy, fucking it, scraping its walls making her shout out now as her orgasm begins to barrel down on her. Michonne feels more hands on her own ass and a mouth suddenly biting at her buttocks.

A body leans down over her back, sweaty flesh sticking to her, making her eyes close as she is bracketed by her men, just as she loves. Her mouth is biting and sucking where she can now, her forehead getting bumped by Daryl's flexing abdomen as his cock fucks Rick, her breasts squashed against Rick's sharp hipbones even as two sets of hands fuck her front and back and a mouth bites and sucks on her ass. Marking her. Tasting her too.

And her orgasm explodes, from the inside out as her body melts onto Rick, her thighs giving out so he is taking her weight. Sheer force of will keeps her eating at Daryl and Rick as she shakes, her skin is super sensitive, each touch of a hand or finger on or inside her making her jump.

Pulling back a little, she watches Daryl's cock as he pistons into Rick's willing hole. She was envious and they both knew that. She was lucky to have both men in her life and she knew that. They were lucky to have her and they said that frequently.

Looking down at Rick and Michonne spread below him, Daryl swallowed as he watched Michonne's weight land on Rick as her orgasm rolled over and through her. Leaning down again, Daryl yanked on Ricks' hair and tilted his head for a kiss. "Gonna' come soon." He murmured to Rick as he pulled away and knelt up again. His hands leaving both Rick and Michonne to land back on Rick's thighs, spreading them and pushing them down as he works for his own pleasure.

Rick was too sensitive. When Daryl was fucking him, he had to come first or Rick's anal passage would close up and he'd be in pain. That was a mistake they'd never repeated. And it was hard with three of them in the mix for Daryl and Rick to come together when Rick was being fucked.

Daryl had heard of it, but never experienced it until Rick. Pain was not something any of them were into other than the occasional ass slap.

Feeling Rick's muscles work on his cock, Daryl shook his head. "So good, you feel so good." He always said that. He always would. Because Rick did feel good, always.

"You too, come in me Daryl." Rick said breathlessly. And Daryl did, his orgasm unfurling from his balls, moving up his cock and into Rick's willing body. He could feel Rick's ass cleaving to him inside as he spurted. Rick's thigh muscles seizing as he held off on his own orgasm.

Dropping down onto Michonne and Rick for a few seconds, Daryl caught his breath. Pushing up, he carefully withdrew, letting his cock slide through Michonne's dreads, getting fluid on them for Rick to smell and lick at later.

"Now that is pretty." He said as he watched Rick's swollen hole leak his come. Scooping it up, Daryl pushed it back inside, thumb brushing the pink flesh tenderly. "Gotta' taste it." He said as he moved back on the bed and lowered his head. He and Michonne spread Rick's legs again and Daryl moved his mouth over the puffy flesh.

Tongue lapping, he grinned as he watched closely and saw Rick deliberately gape himself for them, so they could see Daryl's come oozing out of his hole. "Oh yeah, so beautiful." Daryl licked and sucked at the punished flesh, loving how Rick wiggled in pleasure, unable to stop himself.

Michonne went back to Rick's cock, mouth enclosing over the head and swallowing him down as Daryl sucked himself back out of Rick's body. He loved doing this, sucking himself back out of Rick. His own come, uniquely flavoured by Rick.

"More." Rick's groan makes him look up, over Michonne to see Rick's blue eyes blown wide in arousal as he watched Daryl, desperately working toward his own orgasm but not quite able to push himself over the edge.

"What do you need baby?" Daryl asked him. "Fingers, my cock just holdin' you open so you can clench down all hard on me when you come?"

"Fingers, in me." Rick's words are laboured, arousal nearly taking him under in pleasure. Daryl obeys his plea, fingers of his left hand moving to Rick's now purple flesh pushing carefully past the swollen sphincter muscle and into the heat of Rick's body, his long middle finger searches for and finds Rick's prostate, then rubs it gently.

"Yeah…" Rick's voice trails off as he feels his orgasm ratchet up, his cock inside Michonne's wet mouth. His hole filled by Daryl's fingers, his prostate being stroked. "Perfect…" He doesn't talk anymore, he can't. His orgasm, hovering for so long he thought it would never arrive crests over him in a never ending wave of pleasure, Michonne swallowing him down as Daryl continues to gently stroke his spot. "Yeah…" He says again as his orgasm breaks, leaving his body sated and replete. Just as Michonne and Daryl were.

Holding his breath as Daryl slowly withdraws his fingers, Rick smiles in thanks as they then massage his hole gently, helping his muscles to close up again. He'd felt weird when Daryl had first done that, but now he was just thankful.

Sighing, he watches as Daryl and Michonne kiss each other as they rearrange themselves in the bed, wet, sweaty bodies sticking together, smells combining into one, nothing individual among them. Rolling on his side, Rick slings an arm around Daryl's waist as he moves, resting his back against Rick's chest. Michonne doing the same to Daryl so he was sandwiched between them as usual.

Daryl turns at the waist briefly, kissing Rick, giving Rick a taste of him and Michonne, their come.

"Umm, we taste good." He says drowsily as he drifts to sleep. An affirmative answer comes from his two lovers as his mind loses consciousness.

* * *

 _A/N - I sincerely hope you enjoyed..._


End file.
